This invention relates generally to means for mailing and snipping correspondence and parcels, and more particularly to a novelty mailer for accomplishing the same.
Many products are commercially available for mailing correspondence and parcels by either civil or commercial entities. Beyond the conventional cardboard and paper envelopes packaging, applicant is aware of padded bags for enhanced protectability of the contents thereof, along with rigidized container shapes such as tubular packages for conveying rolled paper products and the like.
Additionally, applicant is aware of the mailer for biological specimens as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,081 to Runtee comprising a sample receiving inner tube interconnected via end caps an outer protective tube for shipping.
Additionally, applicant is aware of a number of decorative devices for other uses such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,473 to Vanwinkle for an ornamental display/container structure, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,375 to Houlihan for a decorative tubing casing for such articles as lipstick holders and other similar cosmetic holders, flashlights and the like and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,103 to Aloziem for a decorative pottery structure having a glass outer layer, colored sand or silt as a middle layer, and an inner layer of Plaster of Paris.
No other structures known to applicant are available to provide any form of "novelty" mailers for enhanced merchandising of same and/or for providing the unusual mode of conveying greetings and parcels to another by either civil or commercial carriers.
The present invention provides such a novelty-type mailer which is particularly adapted to be available in gift shops and other retail outlets and through mail and parcel carriers to those who may be vacationing in a particular region and/or wish to convey not only a written message or parcel to someone but also wishes to utilize the mode of conveyance as a novelty means of sharing the experience of being in a remote region during travel or vacation or simply utilizing a unique form of expression.